Simplicity
by That One Gay Person
Summary: "Kenny. What would you do if I died?" Everything, Kyle, everything. I'd even kill myself for you.


**My editor was taking to long to edit this, so I used Microsoft's Spell Check and Grammar check and made some adjustments myself. Excuse me for my poor English. v_v**

* * *

><p><em>"Kenny...<em>_If __I __died, __what __would __you __do?"_

Well, Kyle. I never really thought about it. Not because I didn't love you, but because thinking about your imminent doom and death was excruciatingly painful for me. Why? Because if you died, you wouldn't come back. At all. My deaths are meaningless and at random (unless I decide them) because I am immortal. And I always return to Earth.  
>I never really thought about what I would do, until it happened.<br>But in my heart, I knew your death was unavoidable. You're too good for Satan not to fuck with.

_I __was __looking __everywhere. __This __was __your __first __concert __with __me, __on __a __date, __and __you __had __been __dragged __in to __the __moshpit. __We __were __at __a __Blood __on __the __Dance __Floor __concert, __so __the __moshpit __didn't __make __sense. __I __guess __people __will __mosh __to __anything._

Thinking back on that, I'm glad you didn't come with me to Warped Tour. There were so many moshpits...

_I __was __just __about __to __head __for __security __when __I __heard __you __scream.__  
><em>_"Kenny! __Help!" __I __looked __toward __the __scream __and __saw __you... __on __top __of __the __crowd. __They __had __picked __you __up __to __push __you __through __to __the __front __in __a __wave. __I'm __a __level __above __where __that's __going __on... __and __I __do __the __craziest, __and __stupidest, __thing __I've __ever __done __in __my __life__.__  
><em>_I __jump __from __the __ledge __I'm __on __down __on__to __the __wave. __People __catch __me, __thankfully, __and __push __me __closer __to __you.__  
><em>_"Kyle!" __You __turn __your __head __and __stretch __out __your __hand. __Before __I __can __reach __it, __you __are __thrown __in __the __air. __I __gasp __and __bark __at __people __to __let __me __go __as __I __fight __my __way __down. __Finally, __I'm __on __the __ground. __I __push __through __people __and __am __now __in __the __middle __of __the __moshpit.__  
><em>_People __are __hitting __me __and __scraping __me __as __they __mosh, __but __I __don't __care. __I __wait, __arms __open __and __ready __to __catch __you. __A __moment __later, __you __land __in __my __arms __and __I __smile __as __I __look __at __your __bewildered __face.__  
><em>_"Hi __there."__  
><em>_You __scowl __at __me __and __say, __"From __now __on, __I'm __cuffing __myself __to __you __at __concerts."__  
><em>_We __both __laugh __full-heartedly._

That was the last time I saw your smile, Kyle. You were eternally damned to Hell because of your homosexuality. But... aren't you Jewish? Was it your unholiness? Your lack of faither after you turned 15?  
>It doesn't matter, thought. 'Cause whether you're damned to Hell or ascended to Heaven, I still love you.<p>

_"Kenny. __If __I __died, __would __you __mourn __my __death?"_

Oh Kyle. I'd do more than just mourn. I would go beserk...  
>Or so I thought.<br>Instead, I went mentally ill.

I can still remember your death.

_It's __been __months, __and __still __you __are __in __the __hospital. __It's __been __months, __and __still __you __are __not __better. N__ot __even __with __today's __advanced __technology. __If __I __could __do __something __to __make __you __well __again, __I __would. __But __what __can __I __do?__  
><em>_Kyle... __why __are __you __dying?__  
><em>_"He __has __acute __lymphoblastic __leukemia."__  
><em>_Those __words __ring __in __my __ear __as __the __doctor __leaves __me __with your __parents.__  
><em>_Leukemia? __You __have __cancer, __Kyle. __They've __put __you __through __chemotherapy __twice __already. __To __no __avail. __You __are __going __to __die. __And __I __could __do __nothing __but __watch. __Watch __and __wait __as __the __one __I __love __most __dies __in __front __of __me._

This next part, Kyle, is the hardest for me to recall. It caused me so much grief and so much pain.

_Your __eyes __flutter __open __and __I __think __everything's __going __to __be __okay... __but... __you're __still __pale __and __you're __cold. __Ice __cold. __And __when __you __speak, __your __voice __is __weak __and __raspy. __Like __a __ghost.__  
><em>_That __imagery __was __not __pleasant __to __my __already __unstable __mind.__  
><em>_"Kenny. __I'm __glad __you're __here. __I __want __to __tell __you __something." You__briefly __look __at your __parents __and __they __nod, __leaving __us __alone.__  
><em>_"What __is __it __Kyle?" __I __grab __your __icy __hand __and __stare __deeply __into __your __forest __green __eyes. __You __try __to __smile, __but __you're __too __weak __to __do __even __that. __But __I __can __see __the __smile __reach __your __eyes, if even just for a fraction of a second, before it dissipates.__  
><em>_Your __eyes __which __used __to __be __so __full __of __life, __love, __compassion __and __happiness. __Now __they're __full __of __fear, __regret, __sorrow, __and __a __hint __of __death. __Then... __you __say __three __tiny __words __with __so __much __meaning. __Three __words __I __never __thought __I __was __capable __of __acknowledging __or __understanding. Three words that would be etched into my memory forever.__  
><em>_"I __love __you." __I __feel __tears __prickle __in __my __eyes.__  
><em>_"I __love __you, __too, __Kyle." __You __attempt __to __smile __once __more,__but __cannot. I can feel tears trickling down my face.  
><em>_"Kenny..." You whisper. And my immediate attention is directed at you. "Don't cry. You're too proud to cry. Tell Stan, when he gets home from visiting family, that he was my super best friend." I can hear the sadness in your voice. I know you don't want to die.  
>"Of course Kyle. I'll tell him," I know my voice is shaking. This is too emotional for me. God dammit, Kyle... why did you wait till now to say that you loved me? Why?<br>__"Don't cry..." Those __were __your __last __words. __You __close __your __eyes __and __draw __your __final __breath... __and __my __mind __shatters __like __glass. So beautiful... even in death._

And now I stand in front of your grave for the millionth time since you passed away all those months ago. You were only 16... I am now 17. You should be 17 too.  
>I touch your grave stone and read your epitaph. I already knew what it said, after all, I wrote it.<br>"He lies the body of Kyle Broflovski. Jewish; Son; Future Valedictorian; Super Best Friend; Lover. He stole the hearts of many and the soul of one. He is treasured and missed. May he rest in eternal peace. Born May 26, 1993. Died April 29, 2009."

I grab the gun I had hidden in my coat. I press it to my head and pull the trigger. There's a collective "BOOM" and I'm in Hell.  
>You're standing there, arms crossed and scowl on your face. I smile.<br>"What took you so long to get here?"  
>"Sorry Kyle. My dad hid the gun. He hates that I'm killing myself everyday."<br>You smile then and kiss my cheek. "Let's go, Kenny. Damien and Satan set up a special place for us today."  
>In Hell, we've made ammends with Satan. So he and his son are out best friends. You know what they say, "have friends in high places". But they accept us for us.<p>

**And ****to ****answer ****your ****first ****question, ****Kyle. ****I'd ****kill ****myself ****everyday ****if ****it ****means ****I ****get ****to ****see ****your ****face.**

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Simplicity.<br>It was named because it was simple story I conjured up.  
>April 29, 2009 was the exact date my grandpa died of the exact same Cancer Kyle contracted in this story. This is more of a tribute to my deceased grandfather. May he rest in peace.<strong>

**Love,  
>Your author <strong>


End file.
